


Risqué

by SkeletonTea



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonTea/pseuds/SkeletonTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on the Christmas Special. Short and sweet. Spoilers for 4x9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risqué

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you are waiting for Ship of Dreams don’t worry, it’s being uploaded tomorrow! Okay, ladies. Let’s f*cking discuss the Christmas Speical because I was in love with it. That last pure minute in the end set me on a rampage and it could have not been executed more beautifully. This is just a little oneshot to show my love and appreciation for this episode! Happy Christmas everyone! (Hope you got lots of presents and food)
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Julian Fellowes. I do not own any of it.

_“There is nothing holier, in this life of ours, than the first consciousness of love – the first fluttering of its silken wing_ s _–_ _the_ _first rising sound and breath of that wind which is so soon to sweep through the soul, to purify or destroy.”_

~~

The waves crashed upon the hot sand as he basked in the sweet sunlight. His eyes were closed as he buried his feet just a tad bit more in the warm sand. It’d been a long time since he’d visited the seaside and it was quite an even longer time since he’d enjoyed himself. As he sat with his hands behind his back supporting him and his head tilted back to soak in the sun he sighed. She was of course the one that gave him the idea. He’d never taken notice before but, it was always Elsie Hughes that encouraged ‘fun’ outings. He remembered her smile as she walked out of his sitting room. The prospect of visiting the one place she had missed so dearly had certainly turned his demeanor. He did it to please her.

 A shriek pulled him from his reverie.

Charles opened his eyes to a blinding sun; the pure white glaze that surrounded his vision. As he stared at her it was almost a vision from heaven above. The scolding rays illuminating her every curve and angle, shining through her thick locks. He continued to marvel at her utter beauty. The way she delicately placed her dainty foot in the water, the way she bit her lower lip in delight of the cool waters. She took her hat off and released her hold on her skirts. A wind blew over her frame and she sighed in pleasure as it ran through her hair and clothes, chilling her warm body. The way she combed through her hair with her fingers was in all its essence, perfection.

Mrs. Patmore witnessed the emotions of Charles Carson unfold before her eyes. As she held the melting ice cream cone in her hand she gave a slight cough, capturing his attention.

“You know…” She started in a calm voice as she rearranged her body in the chair, “It’s not every day we’re at this marvelous location. I bet she’s awfully lonely.” Beryl gave him a challenging look as if to say ‘Well, what are you waiting for?’

His gaze directed back to her.

“In a manner that is not entirely proper, you said?” squinting his eyes at the woman in the chair, she smiled at him and continued to gaze at the ocean.

_Now or never old boy,_ he thought. Charles rose from the blanket and walked towards her. As his toes reached the waters he immersed his foot within its coldness. His sigh alerted her of his presence.

“Come on!” She smiled at him. His gaze traveled to her impeccably blue eyes. “I dare you.” Mrs. Hughes was being coy with him, making him feel quite uncomfortable but, his gaze never left her own.

“And if I get my trousers wet?”

“If you get them wet, we’ll dry them!” Her Scottish lilt sent his mind spiraling. She was really quite extraordinary.

“Suppose I fall over?” He bantered.

“Suppose a bomb goes off? Suppose we’re hit by a falling star?” She smiled so wide at the preposterous excuses she had to make up to reassure the man. “You can hold my hand. Then we’ll both go in together.”

His eyebrows rose for a fraction of a second. The prospect of holding hands with her was far too tempting and he gingerly made his way towards her form. He waded through the now warmer waters and replied “I think I will hold your hand. Make me feel a bit steadier.” A slight smile graced his face as he stared out into the ocean.

“You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady.” Her gaze was directed to the same ocean and for a moment it felt almost right. As if they have been in the same situation for decades. It was comfortable… and just _right_.

“I don’t know how but…” He gave her a luring look and heeded Mrs. Patmore’s wise words. “You’ve managed to make that sound a little risqué.” The expression that bloomed on her face was priceless and he wanted nothing more to stop time itself and capture the beauty that illuminated her. She grinned a pearly smiled and could hardly steady her gaze.

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she gazed up at the man that was indeed, _flirting_ with her.

“And if I did?” She released the grasp on her skirts and delicately offered her hand to him.

Not losing a second he grasped her dainty hand within his large masculine one. He felt a rush of emotion spread through the tips of his fingers to his pumping heart. If he knew any better he would have guessed she knew the effect she had on him. Mrs. Hughes slipped her thumb on top of his own and he suppressed a soft sigh. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever indulged himself in the one woman that stole his heart years ago.

“We’re getting on, Mr. Carson,” she stated as the descended leisurely into the clear blue ocean. “You and I, we can afford to live a little.” Their feet matched one another’s and they continued in silence. When her skirt was half soak as she stood in the water up to her knees, his legs only reaching a third of the way up his calves they stopped. They still embraced the warmth of each other’s hands and stared at the endless waves.

“It won’t be the same after all this.” Charles muttered, squeezing her hand to reassure her that he had no regrets.

“I don’t intend for it to be, Mr. Carson.”

“Good.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a loving kiss upon the back of it.

~~

“Have I ever told you…” He said as he moved his hands from the base of her spine to the top of her shoulders. “I love your freckles.”

She’d been leisurely reading her book in the middle of the bed; her legs crossed and her hair cascading down her bare back. She had become accustomed to the pleasures of retirement, waking up at noon and staying up with Charles past midnight. They’d make love and continue their ordinary life until the break of dawn. Tonight she was increasingly engrossed in a novel but, for Charles he was more interested in her.

Nakedness was not something they were uncomfortable with. They enjoyed one another’s bareness so, as she sat with her back to her husband she continued to immerse herself in the wonders of Dickens.

“Mmm.” Was what she responded as he continued to rub his hands over her body.

“I especially like this one,” he wrapped his arms around her body to place his hand over her right breast. “Right here.” his finger pointed to the one freckle above her bosom. A smile slowly broke across her face as he continued his exploration. She slipped her reading glasses off her nose; she’d started wearing for reading purposes only. Elsie leaned back so her breast rested comfortably in his palm.

“Really now, Mr. Carson, this is quite risqué of you.” twisting her neck just enough for her chin to rest upon her shoulder she flashed her husband a wicked smile. His hand began to massage her breast awakening the fire that was not too long ago extinguished.

“I wouldn’t know, Mrs. Carson.” His voice rumbled against her skin as he pressed her closer to his own body. He dropped a kiss upon every freckle he could spot bending down slightly to reach her lower back. His tongue traced intricate patterns over her alabaster skin while his palms continued to heighten her arousal.

“Charles…” She breathed heavily as his hands moved southward. “I think ye know.”

“Mmm.” He deliciously bit down on her neck just below her ear and sucked generously. Elsie gasped and practically begged for more.

“Help me remember.” he whispered.

She was holy.

She coursed through his veins and was the very air he breathed.

Her pants and moans sent him to heaven and back; to the very edge of the world.

When he thinks about his past at Downton he cannot fathom why he wasted so much time. He was naïve and stupid back then, he never deserved her. As she sat beside him running her hand through his hair he sighed and whispered words of love and desire. She would smile at his offerings and reciprocate the sentimental feelings. They fell asleep in each other’s arms just like every other night for the past three years and the many years after.

Elsie Carson was always more than a friend, a lover, a wife.

She was his hand to keep him steady.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: How did I do? I imagine their retirement to be filled with passionate nights. They are far too precious for my mind. Please review! It helps a lot. Love you all. Happy Chelsie Canon Day!~


End file.
